


Here is My Handle

by jules1278



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jules1278/pseuds/jules1278
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hez said "at this point, [Mercedes] could sing I'm a Little Teapot (actions included) and I'd be ALL. OVER. IT. Long as she's singing to Sam, I'm in." </p>
<p>And I aim to please. ;alskjdf;laskjf;alskf;alks;alsk</p>
<p>This is completely ridiculous. Y'all have been warned. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here is My Handle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Mercedes never should have taken that bet.

But how was she supposed to know Puck would actually graduate? She’d been a sophomore, and she’d barely known Puck then. If she had, she would have known what she did now: never bet against Noah Puckerman, especially once he decides to go after something.

What she had known then was how he seemed to know the best way to throw a Slushie right in their faces, that he’d sat in the back of her English class doodling on his desk and tripping kids who were unfortunate enough to need to sharpen their pencils. Looking for the all the world like a kid who’d never get out of this town, who only knew how to play sports and chase girls.

So of course she had taken the bet, and Tina and Kurt aren’t about to let her off the hook.

And here she is again in the choir room, in front of everyone, about to sing.

Sure, that in and of itself isn’t exactly unusual. I mean, she can’t even say just how many songs she’s sung in this room. 

Diva-offs with Rachel, gospel to try and help Kurt when Mr. Hummel was in the hospital, duets with her girls, all the big group numbers, countless assignments and ways to break the tension on whatever drama was going down at the time, and... songs to Sam.

Mercedes thanks God every day for that boy and how he never gave up on her, on them. She catches his eye now and smiles before she can stop herself, forgetting for a moment that she is about to make a damn fool of herself. 

Sam crooks his lips into that half grin she loves more than all the tots in the world, more than the possibility of a Grammy, more than her favorite new kicks, more than she’s ever loved anything.

And just like that, she knows she can do it. Maybe bring a little R&B flava back to this club.

“You okay, Mercedes?” Mr. Schue asked, and Mercedes knows he’ll tell her she doesn’t have to do it, if she doesn’t want to. 

They were all in on it at this point, but what the hell, right? 

“Oh, I got this.”

Mr. Tesh, the pianist, begins picking out the tune, and Mercedes cocks out a hip. 

Maybe it’s not too late to save face and get everyone having fun on their last week all together at McKinley.

“I’m a little teapot--”

Everyone whoops and jumps up in their chairs. They’d all known what was coming, but maybe they hadn’t expected her to Mary J. Blige it. But second guessing Mercedes Jones isn’t something anyone should do either, anymore than second guessing Puck.

“Short and stout,” 

And she winks at Rachel, who bursts into laughter, lit up with joy, and claps, leaning into Finn’s shoulder.

Mike and Britt run up and come behind her for backup dancing, and Artie gives her a beat box.

“Here is my handle”

A hand to her hip, the hip Sam uses to pull her to him, to guide her in the hallway, to ground them both to earth. 

Mercedes locks eyes with him, and he just flipping grins at her like he knows exactly what she’s thinking. Because of course he does.

“Here is my spout”

She moves over in front of Sam, which at this point is kind of her place when she sings in this room.

Putting her hand beneath her chin, again thinking of Sam's there, she brushes her own hand out, fingers first, locking her legs and turning.

Tina, Sugar, and Rachel grab Artie’s and Quinn’s wheelchairs and start dancing around.

“When I get all steamed up,”

A look over her shoulder at Sam. 

Still watching her, still probably knowing what she’s thinking.

“Tip me over--”

She bends at the waist, her profile to the room, letting her hair fall down around her face.

“And pour me out!” 

Flipping her hair back, she raises up to everyone cheering and laughing, and Brittany launching herself into Mercedes’ arms.

Sam calls out, “That’s my girl!”

And then Puck’s there, grabbing her up, and picking her off her feet.

“Thanks for _not_ believing in me, Mama.”

“Oh, stop. You know I believe you can do anything. Including putting me down, now!” She hugs him back first though, and gives him a peck on the cheek.

She can’t believe so many of their group are really about to go out into the world. She looks around as Puck whirls her again, and yeah, she thanks God for these friends of hers.

Sam’s arms are ready for her when Puck sets her down. 

“Mercedes. Who knew you could even make nursery rhymes hot?”

Every time he says her name, it makes her tingle. She just laughs, her cheeks bright and warm from the dancing, from how ridiculous all of this is, and because she just loves this boy.

“Stick around and maybe next I’ll tear up _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star_.” 

And she leans up to kiss him, so happy.

_So happy_.


End file.
